Chiffon Fairchild Arc
Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *Felice Mojave *Tasha Merlond Summary 2064 West Genetics Junior Year Autumn Carnival The arc begins dueling the 2064 West Genetics Junior Year Autumn Carnival, where Chiffon's "Lap Dog," Ticy Phenyl is easily fending against Marin Maxwell and Attia Simmons. Arnett McMillan, Elizabeth Mably's "Mad Dog," comes down, having defeat four other Pandora unharmed, and she challenges Ticy, who always stops Elizabeth Mably from battling Chiffon. Arnett then insinuates that she'd battle Chiffon too, but Ticy asserts that goal as an impossibility, since Arnett is too weak to defeat her. Arnett is prompted into a frenzy as she attacks her rival. At headquarters, Sister Margaret is overlooking the Carnival with several military generals, who are intrigued by the top ranked Pandora battling Rank 3. Upon request, Sister Margaret runs through the top seven Pandora still standing. Arnett McMillan, ranked 4th has 2040 points. Attia Simmons, Ranked 5th has 1850 points. Marin Maxwell, Ranked 7th has 1510 points. Third place is Ticy Phenyl with 2200 points. One of the generals is surprised to hear that Ticy has not won any points, but Ticy only defeats Pandora who aim for first place, which has ironically allowed her to stack up a lot of points over several Carnivals. A scientist alerts that second place Elizabeth Mably is entering first place's territory. Elizabeth has nearly three times more points than Ticy Phenyl at 6300 points. The general is shocked that she can only stay in second place with those points, but is further aghast when first place, Chiffon Fairchild, holds 35000 points. There is no error in the data, and Chiffon earned those points by defeating fifty Pandora in her first Carnival. Her rampage earned her the title The Monster of West Genetics. Sister Margaret then tells the story of how Chiffon became number 1. The Zero Pointers A fifteen year old Ticy is next seen taking a shower, along with other Pandora members of West Genetics, in the West Genetics shower room. Ticy is then bullied by the other Pandora, treating her as more of a servant than a fellow member of Genetics. A young Elizabeth and Arnett are then seen watching Ticy getting bullied in the cafeteria. Elizabeth wants to put a stop to it, but Arnett explains to Elizabeth that she would only make matters worse as helping her temporarily, wouldn't solve the problem, meaning Ticy would have to stick up for herself. Ticy is then seen in her room with her turtle pet named Tii. She then feeds Tii having thought that Tii was not only her pet, but her only friend at Genetics as well. The main bully, Felice Mojave, is next talking with the other two Pandora, who bully Ticy, saying that they will A rank next time. Felice then looks over at Ticy who was reading a book on how to raise turtles. One of the girls proceeds to hit Ticy, in the head with the book, mocking her that she was unable to materialize her Volt Weapon and berating her for that as she ran scared the entire time. The girls then taunt her even more wondering why she even joined if she was this scared. Felice finally ends the taunting telling them that if Ticy had left who would be their errand girl. A long-haired, fifteen year old Chiffon then comes asking if people with zero points becoming servants was an actual rule. The girls took offence to this, and Chiffon quickly apologizes as she had genuinely asked the question. Chiffon then introduces herself to the class, and claims herself to be a zero pointer since she enrolled late and missed the first freshman Carnival. Therefore, she is also in Class C. Chiffon then enters Ticy's room, telling her that they were room mates now. Chiffon introduces herself to Ticy, and seemed to Ticy that Chiffon was genuinely nice, especially after complementing on what a cute turtle she had. Chiffon takes an active part in academics, having participated in sports, cooking, and explaining to the entire class why she had been admitted late. Chiffon then plans to join Ticy on an errand run, in the city but is interrupted by Felice and her group. Felice then tells Chiffon that Ticy had to do some errands for them. Chiffon is confused by this as she though that Ticy was their friend, and Felice retorts that she was simply a maid to them. Chiffon gives Felice and her friends a piece of Chiffon cake as a friendly peace offering. The girls then tell Chiffon to stay away from Ticy. She then tells Chiffon that they should instead be friends, formally introducing herself as Felice. Chiffon declines her offer, telling them that it was odd to make a maid out of a Pandora, telling them that she can do things on her own, and telling them that they should too. She then decides to remain friends with Ticy, and states that she was able to make her own choice in who she was friends with. She then kindly leaves. Felice is next seen, shattering a glass, angered by Chiffon's words stating that she would stop them from being friends no matter the cost. Tii Ticy later receives a mini camera from Felice Mojave and her group. The camera carries the sole purpose of shooting embarrassing pictures of Chiffon, which they intend to use for her humiliation. As a lien they abduct Tii to ensure Ticy's cooperation. The story then jumps to the evening of the same day where Ticy is seen struggling with her feelings of not wanting to betray Chiffon. Al tough Ticy placed the cameras neatly, they did not go unnoticed by Chiffon, who clearly schemed a plan to mock Felice and her group with. On the next day Ticy shows the pictures that were made during the evening before, much to Felices' dismay for them not showing the explicit content she wanted. To make up for Ticy's failure they order her to execute indecent lesbian related acts to Chiffon, as a means to humiliate her. Later Ticy tries to give Chiffon a massage as a set-up for the indecent pictures, this fails however as Chiffon notices Ticy's nervousness and calms her with encouraging words, words which unconsciously strengthen the bond between her and Ticy. On the next day Felice and her group are seen looking at a deceased Tii, who succumbed by "over alimentation", a common cause of death to turtles, as they do not stop eating when presented with food. Confused with what to do, they decide to replace Tii with a new specimen as a act to fool Ticy as if nothing has happened with Tii. When they return the turtle, Ticy naturally discovers that the handed turtle isn't Tii, but accepts it and runs off. Felice then decides to show the pictures they made so far to Chiffon, as a means to break her resolve and bond with Ticy. This fails however as Chiffon states that the shown pictures are too mild, considering the actions Ticy and Chiffon made later that evening. After returning to her room Chiffon discovers a crying Ticy on the floor stating that she had betrayed Chiffon in order to get Tii back, but when she did she received noting more then a replacement. Chiffon then takes pity in a clearly mentally broken Ticy to try and calms her. The next day Chiffon approaches Felice and her group with the request of returning Tii to Ticy, Felice first denies this by saying that they already did, however Chiffon sticks to her guns, saying that "that wasn't the Tii that Ticy loved". After hearing this Felice spilled the beans on Tii's death, much to Chiffon's shock. She then began to release her monstrous aura, flinching the girls. When Chiffon asked Felice to apologize to Ticy over Tii's passing, Felice loses her composure by declining this gesture by saying that 'she will not stoop that low', at which she ultimately challenges Chiffon to a duel during the upcoming carnival. Chiffon stays in place as the girls leave. She puts on an angry smile, truly resolving to settle the matter as Pandora. Standing Alone When he Summer carnival is about to begin, headmistress Sister Margaret, shows interest in three specific cadets, Arnett McMillan, Elizabeth Mably, and Miyabi Kannazuki, the top 3 Pandora in their class. When asked by the generals who come to watch the event, she then mentions C class and states that no one in history has ever made any substantial or notable growth. Ticy is then shown about to enter the Carnival, now able to deploy her Volt Weapon Gigantes Glaive during which she remembers the days before the carnival, and how she asked Felice to apologize for killing her best friend, Tii, but to no avail. Felice, refused to apologize not thinking she had done anything wrong, even calling her pet dust. This only angered Ticy, as she decides to make a bet with Felice stating that if she is able to defeat her in a one on one fight in the carnival she will apologize to Tii, Felice agreed to the terms, and walks away angered at her situation. Chiffon is seen behind a wall, being unnoticed by the two. Ticy enters the Carnival and She is then able to find Felice without having fought anyone, but it seems Felice did not come alone, as she had brought the entire C class, ready to take Ticy down. Felice then mocks Ticy, mocking both Tii's death and Ticy's anger. Ticy hesitates to attack when he is horribly outnumbered. Ticy is knocked down, and Felice stands over her, trying to break Ticy, but Ticy holds true to her anger, and even call Felice a coward for using the entire C class in a fight that was supposed to be one on one. Felice gets angered by her comment and starts violently beating Ticy, she gets so distraught that she even brings out Tii's dead, empty shell, mocking Ticy even more. This ultimately breaks Ticy's confidence and, she then bows to her tormentor, and as she was about to lick the bottom of Felice's foot, Chiffon arrives, questioning how people can do something so horrible to another person. Felice begins to argue with Chiffon, defending her actions stating that they need each other to take out both the A and B class. Chiffon then asks if everyone agrees, making Felice give her and ultimatum either come to their side or, Ticy's. Chiffon no longer caring of Felice's words, then ready's herself to fight. A Monster is Born The control center is then seen, and in amazement, as they had gotten a report that not only has C class begun fighting each other, but one Pandora has been able to take out eleven of them already. Chiffon is then shown brutally defeating every single C class cadet with a massive clawed gauntlet until she gets to Felice, who is now begging for mercy. Arnett, and Elizabeth are then seen, trying to lay a scratch on Miyabi, who seems more then confident to take out the both of them. Elizabeth then receives news, which everyone hears, that a cadet has gotten five thousand points, amazing and shocking everyone, except for Miyabi who seemed more then confident enough to take this strange, and powerful foe out. Miyabi then readies herself as she is about to fight both Arnett, and Elizabeth. Trivia *Ticy's love of turtles is later seen in Freezing Pair Love Stories. Category:First Chronicles